Kage means Shadow
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: Kage Strife, younger sister to Cloud Strife and to herself, the reason her planet is dead. But Yuel gave her a second chance. Yuel transported Kage to Cocoon with a single assignment. Save this world and Etro will show her light. Now, along side with the rest of her new comrades. Kage will learn the truth of herself and why her planet is dead. Complex plot line warning, Hope x OC.


_Slanted words are Vanille narrative like in the game_. Straight words are Kage narrative. **Bold words are big actions/sayings.**

_The thirteen days after we awoke. Where the beginning...of the end._

I sat there my hood covering my face. Not looking up at my saviors, not joining in the weeping the others where giving about soon being moved to Pulse.

The people standing if front of us. These guys or self proclaimed 'heroes', they were just people who wanted to fight.

Why was I here anyway? The 'heroes' talked but it sounded like gibberish to me, didn't pay much attention to the conversation till I heard someone say

"Volunteers front and centers,"

I looked straight up a the blonde haired guy who hade said it.

He wore a black beanie, a white trench coat, a light blue vest over a black shirt, black gloves, black boots, and dark gray jeans with a belt with a blue cloth hanging from it.

He was the leader. It was obvious.

Slowly, People started standing up and making their way up to him. I stood and walked forward. Did they seriously expect me to sit and wait around?

The blonde haired guy saw me and walked up to me. As I was about to grab a gun, but he stopped me by putting his hand on my head and pushing me backwards.

"You should stay here, 'kay kid?" he said, taking the gun. Damn it.

"This is the big leagues, don't want you to get hurt," he reached in my hood and ruffled my hair and makes me sit back down, next to my friend.

Hmp...I'd done crazier things then handle a gun in my 14 years of living.

The lady in front to me got up.

"Mom?" the boy in front of me said

"Don't worry,"

The woman walked up and picked up the last gun. The blonde haired man asked her

"You sure?"

She nodded and held up the gun.

"Moms are tough," Ahmen **(A/N: sp?)** to that, moms are tough.

The blonde man then walked forward carrying the last gun.

"Alright last one, somebody take it,"

He tried to hand it to that boy but he just went back muttering

"No..I can't" shaking his head

My friend then takes this opportunity and goes to the man, she puts her arms out for the gun, like it was a baby. God don't shoot yourself V. She holds up the gun and points it at him.

***Bang~***

_First impression of Snow...all talk_

He first looks at her oddly then pretends to be shot. I rolled my eyes at this, but it was kinda funny.

"Alright, lay low and you'll be fine, clear out the area," He says

No one moved

"Come on. Everybody up!"

We all slowly get up. I watch as the 'heroes' leave, the only person gaining my respect was that woman. She turned around just before leaving and looked at that boy.  
Please...don't die.

We start walking, myself trailing behind my friend.

"You scared?" V asked me with her Australian like accent.

I shook my head and let out a half hearted chuckle

"Not really V, I've done crazier things in the past, one time me and my- Never mind, we're falling behind," I had to stop myself from talking about him.

Fight back the memories. The pain, the tears, the sorrow...all the emotions I had to push away if I wanted to be strong.

V put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft look.

"So...do you think we'll survive? That blonde guy thought so. He must think he's a real hero,"

"You mean Snow?" V asked me.

"Thats him name? Hm...you know what my first impression of him was?"

"All talk," We say in sync.

We then hear an big

**Boom~**

And hear screams. I see a big fat ass ship coming. Oh crap.

I whip my head around to see V standing by the edge of the bridge with that boy. I run over to them and see what they saw. The bridge across was burning, people falling off to their deaths. Their cries piercing my ears. One of them was that woman. The mom. She was falling off the bridge...to her death. The boy screamed as he watches his mother fall.

"Oh my god," I whisper

The boy was now breathing uneven. V put her hand on his shoulder and I put my hand on one of his. I knew what it was like to loose someone, someone close.

There was an explosion in the background. Bad...that was very bad. V and I tried to pull the boy away but he wouldn't budge

"Come on!" I urged him

He wouldn't move until V did something that well...wasn't very like her.

***Slap***

"We have to keep moving!" she tells him. We both grab one of his hands and start running with him behind us.

We finally get back to the place with the other survivors and where just a strange glowing ship is passing us. It was bigger than the other one. What the hell?

People start to shed there coats as they watch the ship pass us.

V does, now revealing her full image. Her bright red hair tied up in curly pigtails. Her greens eyes shone like emeralds. She wore a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, beige boots with white fur lining, a brown fur pelt she wore on her waist which she carries her weapons, and many different types of beads and colorful jewelry. Very bright. **(A/N: HER BESTYS VANILLE!)**

Not my style.

She gives me a small smile and nudges me in the rib cage, telling me to shed my coat too. I have it half way off when I hear whimpering.

It was soft crying. I look over my shoulder to see _that_ boy watching a mother trying to comfort her small child...poor little kid, he shouldn't be here.

That boy who's mom had died had shed his cloak too. He revealed his short silver hair, blueish green eyes, and colorful clothing. His orange poncho amused me, as well as the green and black bandana around his neck. Under the poncho he wore a yellow and white short sleeved jacket, and under that was a black shirt…how many layers did this kid need? He wore some loose green three quarter length trousers with some pockets and black straps hanging off and then a pair of combat boots or at least that's what I thought they were anyway. Along with that he wore a pair of black gloves with white palms, the left one had a orangish yellow piece of cloth covering some of his wrist.

I finally finish pulling off my cloak and threw it next to V's. I look over my shoulder and see the boy staring at me. I quickly turn away. The last thing that I need is a boy looking at me.

_**Hope's POV now!**_

After hearing the loud drop of the cloaks, I turn around and see those two girls...the one who slapped me and her friend. The girl that slapped me was a red head wearing mostly bright, sunny clothing that were somewhat tribal, and the other one...was well...she was definitely different...but in a good way. The pretty way.

She had straight, shoulder length, golden blonde hair which had been dyed with black, so that the top of her hair was blond and slowly got darker...like she didn't want people to now she was a blonde...and brilliant sapphire blue eyes.

She wore tight black shorts, a black zip up top, black gloves with a white lining, one was longer than the other, some sort of cloth thing that covered her right arm, **(A/N: Like the one Cloud has to cover his Geostigma in Final Fantasy: Advent Children)**, a piece of shoulder armor with a wolf on it, a thin red ribbon around her left arm, a silver locket, and one wolf earring on her right ear. **(A/N:She practically wears exactly what Cloud wears, but with shorts)** She turns around and she notices I'm staring at her, but quickly turns back to her friend.

I didn't realize it till now, but we were the same height. She had fairly tanned skin and seemed to have some muscle on her slim figure.

The red head turned around and gave me a full smile. She and her friend where clearly opposites.

The red head tried to hand me a gun. But I couldn't take it, not after what just happened.

She gave me a look of concern. Then hugs me... why?

"It's too much, isn't it?"

She let go of me and nodded at the blonde before turning back to me.

"Face it later."

I looked at her in confusion, as I held the gun, on the verge of dropping it. She quickly grabbed her friends hand and waved at me.

"Ciao!"

She ran off, dragging the other girl with her…She must've known that I would follow, as every so often she kept looking back.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, dropping the gun and running after them.

_You said it made you happy when I smiled, didn't you? But really I was afraid, I was always afraid._

_**? POV**_ **(A/N: you still don't know my OC's name XD IM SO EVIL!)**

That kid finally caught up with V and I. Why the hell was he following us anyways? It felt like the first time I met V. She followed me around like a lost puppy.

After what feels like hours upon hours of walking we finally reached the place with some of the 'heroes'. I saw the silver haired kid watch as the blonde man, Snow, got off a strange flying device and the one with spiky red hair get off the other one.

"That's the one," the boy said.

"Huh?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Didn't you have something to tell him?" Vanille asked the silver haired boy.

"Yeah," He responded

"Okay then, let's go talk to him," I said

"But-t-t, I, I," He said

"You stutter a lot don't you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, my voice naturally being flat.

V gave me a look before saying, sympathetically saying "We'll go with you,"

"What?" Me and the boy say at the same time.

V gave me a smile before pushing the boy forward towards the group that had circled around Snow. The boy didn't move.

"For crying out loud," I muttered to myself.

Me and V walked forward and both yelled "HEY!"

A loud noise came from the air plane thingy and made us cover our ears because it was so loud. Never really liked loud noises.

"Oh fuck," I say as we watch the first air craft fly off with Snow in it.

The group. NORA. Slowly starts to leavs and the other aircraft is left behind. I rush towards it and check its gear. Those people have no respect for vehicles and air crafts.

"How's it look?" V asks me.

"Okay. Power cells are running low, but it will fly. Don't know how to work it, but I'll figure it out," I respond looking it over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you- oh you where asking him," I say not realizing that the boy is still there.

"I want to tell him. Its just that," He reaches over and touches V arm. What the bloody hell? Whatever. I turn back to the air thingy and look it over some more. I wonder.

"Hey! You!" I yell at the boy.

"Um...Yeah?" He asks

"Ya know how to fly this thing?" I ask him

"Yeah, I think" he responds.

"Well lets hope you do," I mutter.

V pushes him into the seat and I sit behind him and V sits behind me.

"That way!" V tells him.

I feel him tense up.  
"No, of we go in there. That thing could make us l'Cie. I'd not think I can-"

"Yes! You can! Now shut up and start this damn machine for love Midgar!" I yell at him.

"HEY! YOU! GET OFF OF THAT!" I hear someone yell at us.

"Okay. Here we go!" the boy says, starting the engine to the vehicle.

We're quickly lifted into the sky and the machine zooms off. Throwing us in loop the loops. Ugh. Not fun. I hear V screaming in my ear. Ow. We finally stabilize and we hear a person yell,

"GET BACK HERE! YOU HEAR ME!"

Whatever.

I flip the bird to the man right before we zoom off to that weird ship thingy that V wants us going to.

_The Pulse fal'Cie. It held our future, and our fate._

We crashed into the large ship.

Very big ouch.

Thankfully none of us got hurt, but know we had no idea how to get off this fal'Cie thingy. What the hell was it anyway?

Hopefully, I could find my motorcycle and sword. Those freaks that act all superior and took all my stuff. Fuck them.

I stood up and looked around. It reminded me of a S.O.L.I.D.E.R. military facility. Only bit more creepy.

"Guess it's just us," I heard V say.

"Well, would you like some people with guns in here shooting at us?" I asked. No sarcasm in my voice.

"What did you expect?" the boy asked. Geez, I gotta ask for his name. "Even soldiers know not to go near the fal'Cie, you become a Pulse l'Cie and your finished"

"Well thanks for that boost of confidence," I say.

"What do you mean finished?" V asks the boy

"Haven't you heard Miss..." he didn't know her name.

"Vanille," she said

"Huh?" he asked. Same expression I had when she first introduced herself to me.

"My name," she stoke out her hand for him "And yours?"

"Hope,"

"That seems like something we need if we ever want to get off this thing," I say

They both look at me, Vanille gives me a 'seriously?' look

"What's your name Miss..." his voice trails off.

I sigh and ran a hand through my hair "Kage...Kage Strife and don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old, which I'm not. I'm only 14,"

"Oh...okay...what where we thinking?" Hope says looking around.

"I don't know but...since where here..."

"Let's look around!" Vanille exclaims.

I nod. Hopefully I can find me cycle and sword. That way I won't feel bare naked. I then heard chuckles from behind me. I turn to see Hope and V trying to contain their laughter.

I sighed

"Aw fuck, I said that out loud didn't I?"

**So how'd you like the first chapter? Anyway, the plot is gonna be kinda hard to get, but pretty much Kage acts almost exactly like Cloud after Zack and Aerith died. Kages whole planet was destroyed by the Mako energy build up (after Final Fantasy: Advent Children btw) and she was transported here by a girl named Yeul. Kage believes it is her fault that her world died and it is her biggest sin. She will often say stuff that people won't get. Kage is Clouds younger sister. Her story will be explained more through the story. I wanted to out this here so you could understand it a bit better. If there are any problems with the story, please comment but do it nicely!**


End file.
